Gloxinia/Image Gallery
__FORCETOC__ Manga Character Profile= Gloxinia.png|Gloxinia Gloxinia_wings_revealed.png|Gloxinia full appearance |-| Plot= '}} Demon_Clan.png|The Ten Commandments appear ---- '}} Zeldris giving the order to dominate Britannia.png|Zeldris ordering Gloxinia to conquer Britannia The Ten Commandments sensing Meliodas' power.png|Gloxinia noticing Meliodas' new power. Gloxinia and Drole arriving at Vaizel.png|Gloxinia arriving in Vaizel ---- '}} Gloxinia Death Thorn 1.png|Gloxinia using Death Thorn Gloxinia Death Thorn 2.png|Everyone being killed by Death Thorn Gloxinia wings revealed.png|Gloxinia revealing his true identity Gloxinia killing Escanor.png|Gloxinia piercing Escanor with one tentacle Escanor revived by Gloxinia's Drop of Life.png|Escanor being revived by Gloxinia's Drop of Life Escanor begging Gloxinia and Drole to change the tournament rules.png|Escanor begging Gloxinia and Drole to change the tournament rules Drole and Gloxinia defeated.png|Drole and Gloxinia defeated by Escanor's attack Yggdra Armor.png|Gloxinia wearing Yggdra Armor Vasquez.png|Gloxinia using Basquias Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments.png|Gloxinia and the Ten Commandments surrounding Meliodas Gloxinia using Basquias against Meliodas.png|Gloxinia attacks Meliodas with Basquias ---- '}} Diane & King vs. Drole & Gloxinia.png|Diane & King vs. Drole & Gloxinia Basquias Form Two Guardian.png|Gloxinia using Basquias Form Two Guardian against King Gloxinia attacking King from behind.png|Gloxinia attacking King from behind Gloxinia and Gerheade finally reunited.png|Gloxinia and Gerheade finally reunited ---- '}} Gloxinia and Drole battling Chandler.png|Gloxinia and Drole battling Chandler Drole and Gloxinia defeated by Chandler.png|Gloxinia and Drole defeated by Chandler |-| Covers= Volume 22.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Volume 22 Volume 25.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Volume 25 ---- Chapter128.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Chapter 128 Chapter173.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Chapter 173 Chapter174.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Chapter 174 Chapter199.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Chapter 199 Chapter200.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter202.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Chapter 202 Chapter203.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Chapter 203 Chapter210.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Chapter 210 Chapter213.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Chapter 213 Chapter214.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Chapter 214 Chapter239.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Chapter 239 Chapter241.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Chapter 241 Chapter280.png|Gloxinia on the cover of Chapter 280 Anime Character Profile= Gloxinia anime.png|Gloxinia Gloxinia Full Visual.png|Gloxinia anime design Gloxinia Full anime.png|Gloxinia full appearance |-| Plot= '}} Gloxinia Anime.png|Gloxinia released from the seal Gloxinia getting pat in the head by Galand.png|Gloxinia getting pat in the head by Galand ---- '}} Gloxinia and Drole preparing the festival.png|Gloxinia and Drole preparing the fight festival Gloxinia Anime Closeup.png Gloxinia talks with King.png|Gloxinia talking with King Gloxinia heals himself.png|Gloxinia heals himself Gloxinia listens.png|Gloxinia talks with Meliodas Meliodas punchs Gloxinia.png|Meliodas punching Gloxinia Gloxinia after hitting Meliodas closup.png|Gloxinia blasts Meliodas ---- '}} Gloxinia launching Basquias.png |-| Animated GIFs= Gloxinia pierces Escanor with Basquias.gif|Gloxinia piercing Escanor Gloxinia using Basquias Moon Rose.gif|Gloxinia healing Escanor Gloxinia stops Meliodas and Ban from leaving.gif|Gloxinia preventing Meliodas and Ban from leaving Drole Golem & Gloxinia Servant.gif|Gloxinia creates a servant Basquias Yggdra Armor.gif|Gloxinia wearing Yggdra Armor Gloxinia attacking with Basquias.gif|Gloxinia attacking Meliodas with Basquias Gloxinia using Jumanju.gif|Gloxinia using Jumanju Gloxinia_avoiding_Meliodas.gif|Gloxinia avoiding Meliodas's attacks Gloxinia injuries Meliodas with Basquias.gif|Gloxinia injuring Meliodas with Basquias Melascula being healed by Gloxinia.gif|Gloxinia healing Melasula. Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries